


30 Day OTP Challenge - Birdflash

by Frenchvaile



Series: Birdflash Writings [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Romance, and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchvaile/pseuds/Frenchvaile
Summary: The past, present, future, and AU's. All will be visited here, and all will be fine......right?





	1. The Beginning of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Day One, Meeting: The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?

The breeze was soft but chilly, making Robin shiver slightly. His and Batman’s capes floated in the wind dramatically while they waited on the top of the police stations’ roof for the Flash, the “Fastest Man Alive.”

While Batman was hesitant to call him in, mostly because of the speedsters inability to sit still for a few hours at a time, he ended up asking Flash for help against the Jokers' newest gas.

Batman made an impatient noise, bringing Robin out of his thoughts. He found it odd that Batman was impatient, considering that they only got here about three minutes ago. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered that Flash was a speedster, and should’ve been here a few seconds ago at the latest.

“Do you think something happened?” the 9-year-old asked, tilting his head.

"No. He would’ve called if something happened. Don't be fooled by his speed. He’s always late. Fastest man alive my a-”

Batman was cut off by a gust of wind that ended up throwing Robin's cape over his head, which made him squeak in surprise.

“Bats! I’m wounded!” he heard a voice call in mock offence.

As Robin threw his cape back over his head, he heard Batman grumble something that Alfred would have his head for if he heard him say that.

Smirking slightly, he turned to Flash.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t alone. There was boy beside him, with the most brightest red hair and green eyes Robin ever seen in his life. The boy was wearing red and yellow, with a lightning bolt on his chest. He looked about ten to twelve years old. He watched Robin with awe and excitedness.

 _Kid Flash,_  his brain reminded him as he felt a wave of joy surge through him at the thought of meeting another sidekick.

Kid Flash walked towards Robin when Flash nudged the boy before turning to Batman. Walking in a pace just above a normal person's walk, he stopped in front of the acrobat, fidgeting nervously.

The two locked eyes and held each other's gaze until Kid Flash started rambling.

“Dude! It’s so cool to meet another sidekick! My name is Kid Flash, but you probably already knew that, because you’re Batman’s sidekick, and that is so awesome, because you’re Robin, the freaking Boy Wonder, and I’m so glad to meet you! You’re hair is really nice! I like it! And the costume matches well!”

At the end of his sentence, Kid Flash blushed and paused. Robin stared at the red haired boy in front of him, trying to understand what he had just said.

He seen Batman glare at Kid Flash, the speedster flinching as a result.

Robin bit his lip to keep from laughing. He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. He ended up laughing so hard that tears formed under the domino mask.

Kid Flash smiled, joining in, laughing beside Robin.

As Robin regained his composure, he held out his gloved hand to take the other boy’s.

“It’s nice to meet another sidekick! And for the record, you’re hair is awesome as well,” he said, grinning widely.

Kid Flash laughed, “Thanks man. Is it true that you can flip off buildings?”

The ebony nodded, smirking, "Want me to show you?” he asked, getting his grappling hook ready.

Kid Flash nodded rapidly, bouncing up and down from excitement, “Yes, please, show me!” he exclaimed.

Robin laughed freely as he shot the hook, flinging himself off the roof, Kid Flash running after him.

Batman groaned beside Flash.

“You just had to take him, didn’t you?” he asked, rubbing his temple underneath the cowl.

Flash just laughed, patting his back, “Wally needs a friend, and I’m pretty sure Robin does as well.”

Batman sighed. Flash was right. He’ll need to stock up on headache killers. He already felt one coming on.

Besides the obvious pain his head was going to feel, he knew that Kid Flash would be a good friend to Robin. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Robin turned the younger speedster away, or if the speedster turned Robin away. But they didn’t. And Robin laughed more in the past few minutes than he ever did at the Manor. All because of Kid Flash.

And, so he supposed, maybe having Kid Flash around will be worth it.


	2. Realization of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two, Realization: The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.

Wally sighed heavily as he scrolled through the photos on his phone. He was bored, and looking through his photos made him forget about his problems for awhile.

Most of the photos were of Robin or Dick. Some were of Roy as well. A few of Barry and Iris. He also just started taking a few of the team.

Roy was funny to take pictures of, mostly because his facial expressions could be priceless. Barry was the same. Iris’s photos were some of the best. It was like she was _made_ for the cameras.

Dick, however? Wally loved to take pictures of Dick even more. It was so easy and so much _fun_. Especially when the ebony was laughing or smiling. _Especially_ without his annoying glasses.

His gorgeous blue eyes would twinkle, his lips would curl upwards, and sometimes Wally could take pictures of him throwing his head back while he laughed.

All of his pictures of Dick were his favorite. It was like choosing a favorite child. He just _couldn’t._

For the past few weeks, he was having these weird feelings. It was like he was compelled to the acrobat. He was so happy when he was there, and it felt like someone showered him in ice when Dick left.

Wally first shrugged it off as being more affectionate to Dick now that they spent more time together because of the team.

But now he was starting to question himself. He caught himself staring at his friend more than once. These strange urges made him want to do... _something_ affectionate to Dick came multiple times. Becoming more frequent as time went on.

Wally groaned again. He felt so _confused_ about this whole thing.

He knew he liked girls. He found girls very attractive. But, did he feel the same way about boys?

A year or two ago, he would’ve said no. That he didn't like boys like that.

Now?

Well, he was pretty sure best friends didn’t have sudden urges to shower each other in love the same way he felt.

He looked at the photo that was on his phone. His first photo of Dick Grayson.

The sunset glowed behind them. Their face and hair light up by the beams of light.

 _Dick looks so beautiful,_ he thought, with so much adoration and raw _love_ , he just wanted to cry.

With what felt like a pang in his chest, he froze, phone slipping out of his hand and onto the floor.

He sat like that for a few minutes, not moving, not thinking, barely breathing.

 _Holy shit,_ he thought, guilt, surprise, and anguish settling through him.

_I’m in love with Dick Grayson._

It wasn’t a question. He _knew._  He should’ve figured it out a long time ago. But now, staring down at the picture on his phone, he definitely knew he was in love with the Boy Wonder.

He knew it will only end in his heart broken.

He knew all of it, but he still let himself love Dick anyways.

Because he knew that there was no denying it.

He was definitely in love with Dick Grayson


	3. The First and The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three, The Reveal: When your OTP confessed their feelings. Or were their feelings originally a secret until someone else intervened?

The mission was meant to be a failure.

Going in, they knew that. But after Artemis “died”, they forgot. They forgot all of it.

So to them, this was real.

Dick pressed his back up against the wall in the mothership. He already sent M’gann and J’onn out. He couldn’t afford to lose them as well. They already lost so many people. Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, the entire Justice League, and he’s pretty sure the other teenage heroes are gone as well.

He glanced down at the clock.

16 seconds.

Looking over at Wally, he seen the pain in the speedsters beautiful green eyes, the same ones he fell in love with, hidden behind the determination. Wally just nodded at him, lips in a straight line, slipping the goggles over his head.

They both ran, trying to get to the door in seconds, but there wasn’t enough time.

10 seconds.

He watched Wally carefully. Painfully. He wanted to kiss the redhead. He wanted to hold him close and never let him go. Instead he watched him slump down in defeat.

They spent their lives fighting criminals. They got hurt. They all knew that one day they will die. He just didn’t think it would be so soon.

But at least he will die with the love of his life.

With that thought, Dick ripped the mask off his face, throwing it to the floor.

Walking over to Wally, he grabbed his wrists.

“Wally…” he started, gathering up the courage to speak. Wally watched him patiently.

“Wally...I...I love you.” he stated firmly yet gently. Wally’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move, didn’t shove him away.

Instead he leaned in closer, Dick doing the same, until their lips met.

6 seconds.

They pulled back. Dick seen a tear fall down Wally’s face.

Dick wiped it away, before leaning back in for a kiss.

4 seconds.

Wally wrapped his arms around his waist. Dick responded by wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck.

3 seconds.

They pulled back once more, for the final time. Staring into each other's eyes, Wally opened his mouth.

2 seconds.

“Dick...I…”

1 second.

A flash of white hot pain pierced through him.

The world lit up with so much light and noise.

0 seconds.

Than it all faded away into nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Until it didn’t.

Dick gasped when his eyes opened. Sweat clung his clothes to his body. The noise was too much. The lights were so bright, and the metal underneath him almost hurt his body.

_ What? Shouldn’t I be dead? What happened? Dream? No, too real...where’s Wally!? _

Sitting up, he searched everywhere for Wally. He answered Bruce, distantly, until it all came back, even the memories he forgot.

As Bruce explained and they remembered, he looked at Wally. The redhead was watching him subtly, clearly upset. He clutched the metal beneath him tightly, knuckles turning white.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t calm himself. The guilt was suffocating him. He watched everyone die, sent all his friends to their deaths, lied to his best friend, his crush, and  _ kissed _ him in the same night. It was just too much.

So when Bruce and J’onn left, he ran. He heard Wally whisper his name, but he didn’t stop. He ran to the Zeta tube, ran past the alleyway in Gotham, ran to the roof of a random building. He stopped running and paused.

It was raining hard, like it usually was. But the weight of the raindrops felt heavier, almost like it was crushing him.

Dick wasn’t one to show emotions. Becoming Robin proved that. He usually just pushed them aside, dealt with them later, if at all.

But tonight?

Tonight he screamed out into the open air until he didn’t have to energy to.


	4. First Date

Wally fiddled with the red bow around his neck.

It was a few months since the simulation happened. The same simulation that not only traumatized the team for life, but quite possibly gave Wally and Dick the best gift they could ever ask for.

After talking about their true feelings for a painfully awkward and nerve-wracking hour, they confessed what they truly felt, kissed, and set ground rules.

The most important thing that happened at the end? The two decided to go on a date.

Wally gets to go on a date with _Dick Grayson_ of all people!

Wally could hardly believe it. He was having a hard time containing his excitement. The speedster was practically jumping off the walls.

Dick reserved a restaurant at some fancy place in Gotham. The ebony made it clear that their first date should be something special, something that will forever be remembered. Wally eagerly agreed.

Wally took one last look in the mirror. He was wearing a dressy white shirt with a black jacket, which matched his shoes and pants. The tie he wore was as red as his hair. Besides his excitement, he was extremely nervous. What if he messed this up? Dick deserved the best of the best.

Sighing nervously, he ran out of the empty West-Allen household to the closest Zeta.

He punched in the location of the nearest Zeta to the restaurant. Stepping inside, he felt the world dissolve around him in a bright light before slowly coming back.

Opening the door of the phone booth he was now in, he looked around cautiously before speed walking out of the alleyway.

Jogging the few blocks to his true destination, he stopped in front of the fancy building in front of him.

He walked in slowly, his eyes taking in every sight around him. Mainly he was looking for Dick.

He scanned the room until he spotted Dick opening the doors he just entered in. He flashed the brilliant smile Wally fell in love with, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

Dick was wearing a simple blue and white outfit, his hair not gelled back, which surprised Wally somewhat.

“Hello, handsome,” Wally said cheerfully, wrapping his hand around Dick’s lightly as an offering.

Dick looked a little unsure of what he was supposed to do. They both agreed to take things slow. Dick had stated that he wasn’t really the best at returning affection, especially in public, but Wally was patient, and would absolutely wait for him.

However, Dick grinned despite his nervousness, “Hello to you too.”

Wally smiled brightly. He opened his mouth to praise Dick’s outfit, but a scream caught him to it.

The boys whipped around, date forgotten for the moment, both running to the sound where they heard to scream.

Running to the alleyway next to the restaurant, they turned the corner to see a man shoving another man roughly against the brick wall. There was blood on the ground and wall.

The thug pulled out a knife, ready to stab the man beneath him when Wally darted forward.

Time slowed down for him. Dick was getting a bird-a-rang ready from his pocket, but it wouldn’t reach the knife in time in order for it to stop it.

Wally jogged forward, ripping the weapon out of the criminals hand. Dropping the weapon, he looked over at Dick. He seen the bird-a-rang instead. Or, he actually felt it rip his shirt. It was still moving though, so Wally pushed it over to the man, pushing it slightly into his arm where it wouldn’t be lethal.

Time sped up again as the man screamed in pain. He let go of the other male he was holding, who turned and ran. The thug was on the ground, moaning in pain. Wally turned to Dick. The acrobat called the ambulance, explaining briefly what happened before running over to Wally.

Dick opened his mouth to say something when he looked down at Wally’s shirt. It was ripped, his abs showing under the torn cloth.

The Boy Wonder cleared his throat, breaking out of his trance after making sure the redhead was ok.

"Well, our date was kind of ruined.” Dick stated, bitter.

"Not really. Look, babe. The stars are nice tonight. Wanna do some romantic stargazing on the roof?” Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dick laughed, nodding. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

After a few hours of pointing out constellations, they both drifted off into a sleep. At least Dick remembered to call Bruce before letting his eyes droop.

And if witnesses claimed to see Batman pick up two boys on a roof before grappling away, well, no one will believe them anyway.


	5. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five, Reminder: What trinkets or items does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THERE IS SOME CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Dick knew he would have to go back eventually. It was his home after all.

So here he was, standing in his apartment - the apartment he shared with Wally - feeling lost and hurt and just pure, raw _anger._

That day in the arctic, the worst day of his life, worse than the day his parents or Jason died. Because that day, his lover, Wally West, died protecting the world.

But he just couldn’t help but feel so fucking _angry._

He was angry that Wally broke his promise. He was angry that Roy left him and Wally, his _brothers_ , breaking his promise all those years ago. He’s angry that the team changed, matured so fast, that they moved on so quickly, that they act like Wally was just another stranger that died. He’s angry that Bruce left him, abandoned him when things got tough, even when Bruce was the one who took him in to stay with him until he can get back on his feet. He’s so angry that the love of his life hid the real reason he quit the team. That he could have died a lot sooner because of the Speed Force, and _didn’t_ _fucking tell him._

He fell to the floor, his arms and legs giving out on him. He face planted on the cold wooden floor and wrapped his numb arms around his equally numb legs and just tried to _fucking_ _breath_.

His breath was coming out in short gasps, getting harder and harder to breath through his sobs. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body.

He faintly heard the door slam open and closed. Footsteps were coming his direction, but he couldn’t find himself to care about it, couldn’t find himself to care about anything anymore.

There was a hand on his shoulder. A faint, distant whisper of _“It’ll be ok.”_

Dick didn’t know who it was, but he wanted to lash out. He wanted to yell and punch the wall. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that everything was _not going to be fucking ok!_

Instead he could only sob again, hugging his knees closer to his chest. There was a slight pain in his arm, before his sobs calmed, breathing evened, and he slowly lost consciousness.

 

***

 

Dick woke up in a bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. He quickly realized he was in his bed in the Manor.

Sighing, he sat up, pushing the covers off his body and shifting to stand up.

But he hesitated as he seen a box on his dresser.

Curiously, he picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy.

He opened the flaps. What he saw inside surprised him. It was filled to the top with his and Wally’s most prized possessions.

He careful lifted each item out of the cardboard box one by one.

The first piece was a picture of when Roy, him, and Wally went out to a fair. The sun was setting in the background, and they were all smiling. He felt his lips curl upwards at the memory.

Another thing that caught his attention was Wally’s favorite sweater. He careful picked it up, pressing it to his nose and inhaling the scent.

The third item were matching pins that said “Dear! I’m queer!” on it. He laughed slightly.

There were a few more photographs, souvenirs of their dates, and small things that made him forget his pain as he was thrown back into the past.

Dick smiled a little at all the memories. Sure, things will be hard. And he will never _ever_ stop loving Wally. But that doesn't mean he can’t make new memories with the people around him.

Wally would want him to move on. And while Dick could never fully move on, he was determined to try his best.

For Wally.


End file.
